


【鹤豆/原房】不協和音-07

by shiroaoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroaoi/pseuds/shiroaoi
Summary: 别问，问就是我的输入法有自己的想法。我也不知道会怎么发展，先洗洗睡了。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	【鹤豆/原房】不協和音-07

7

“豆酱原来是会做出这种事的17岁啊……不错嘛，真是小看你了。”  
“什么嘛，本田前辈不也是……啊痛！”  
“那我们也是以交往为前提下的发生关系嘛，对吧ruki。”  
本田康祐朝正在厨房里泡咖啡的白岩瑠姬大声求证，缩头躲过了桌子对面来自豆原的报复手刀。  
“是是。”白岩敷衍地应着，端着托盘走出来坐在桌子边。“来，豆原君，专门给你的澳白。”  
“谢谢，”豆原感激地接过热气腾腾的马克杯。澳白独有的香气光是闻到就让人心神安定不少。本田从托盘上拿过了自己的摩卡。  
“所以那个学长，是叫鹤房？”本田继续刚才的盘问，“你喜欢他吗？”  
豆原没想到他一上来就这么问，“不……我不知道。我连喜欢到底是什么都不知道……”  
“那你就是不喜欢他。”本田把杯子往桌上一放，像在肯定自己的断言。“喜欢这种东西，它出现的那一刻你就明白了。就像顿悟一样，‘砰’得一下，懂？”他压根没管豆原懂没懂，连珠炮似的说了下去，“那我换个问法，你喜欢和他做爱吗？”  
“真是的，康祐你别那么凶，”白岩吹着自己的拿铁皱起了眉，“豆原君都混乱了。”  
“我这种直截了当的问法才能帮助失足少年理清头绪呢。”  
“我说你啊……”  
“啊……我不讨厌。”再这样下去两人又要开始拌嘴，豆原只得选择性忽略本田给自己随心所欲安上的头衔。其实他觉得本田的办法没有错。距离文化祭已经过去三天了，他的脑子里兜兜转转乱七八糟的想法自那天以来就没有放过他，缠得他每天过的像个行尸走肉。  
一个有想法的行尸走肉。  
总之最后他终是沉不住了，只好来找本田。本田和他在同一个舞室当老师。虽然教的班不一样，但经常打照面，两人一来二去也算熟识。某天豆原无意间注意到了本田包上的Ex-Aid挂件，这之后两人碰在一起就要进行假面来打同好交流会，于是家长们时有目击自家孩子在教室里跟两个老师一起模仿变身动作，从昭和到平成，口号喊得一个比一个响。后来校长委婉地跟他们提了提，才制止了两人把舞室变成假面传教会。本田邀请豆原去他家欣赏限量版的模型，豆原也就顺便认识了和本田处于同居关系的白岩。正因如此，本田成了豆原百般苦恼之中唯一能想到的，感觉还比较靠谱的倾诉对象。  
“嗯……不讨厌呢。”本田若有所思地重复了一遍。“也许豆酱还分不清自己到底是‘不讨厌和鹤房做’还是‘不讨厌做爱’呢，要不你多和几个人试试……啊痛痛痛！”  
豆原差点把嘴里的咖啡喷出来，呛得弯下腰一阵猛咳。白岩踩本田的动作大得从上半身都能看得出来，“在说什么啊你，别教坏人家小孩子。”本田一边连声认错，嘀咕着“豆原已经不是小孩子啦”之类的话，一边拿纸巾擦掉撒在桌上的咖啡渍。  
啊啊，还真是靠谱。  
“不讨厌和鹤房做。”他好不容易止住，认认真真地确认道，这是他的真心话。那个晚上怎么发展成了那样，究竟是谁先向对方倾身，他总模模糊糊无从忆起，但是身体上的记忆却鲜明如纹身。他连着几个晚上都在做类似的梦，梦里鹤房那双眼眸中看不见光亮，他想要靠近自己，伸出的手却穿过了自己的身体。或者反过来。  
他不知道这个梦是什么意思。从那天开始，他就没有和鹤房见过面，就算是线上联系也没有。最后一面是在豆原家的门前，鹤房把仍处于当机状态的豆原送回家。那个点的通学路上几乎没有人，一盏盏惨白的路灯兀自照亮着小町。豆原记得自己被揽在鹤房的臂弯里，从背后看大概就像好兄弟，或者情侣。两人一路上的交流将近是零，鹤房眼里盛着的全是愧疚和不知所措和别的什么。豆原甚至想要安慰鹤房，可他开不了口，他感觉自己已疲惫得讲不出话。  
“好好休息，晚安。”  
他进了门，鹤房一只手藏在口袋里，另一只手朝他挥了挥。他的声音听起来格外温柔，豆原从来没听过鹤房这样的语气，如易碎的泡泡，下一秒就要在空中破裂，随风散去。他也回了句“再见”，关上了门。  
刚才进入自己的是哪一只手的手指呢？豆原在一片黑暗中想道。  
他等着鹤房来找他。课间每当有人唤他的名字，他都抱着一丝期待，然而总落了空。Line里鹤房的聊天框再没出现过小红点。他漫无目的地点进去退出来，刷新，再点进去，消息总停留在最后一条，那是鹤房在集合时间前问他到哪了。  
或许鹤房也在等着自己，可豆原还没有做好心理准备。他们都有意躲着对方。要解释什么呢？他有很多话要说，却似乎又无话可说。这样回忆起来，他和鹤房之间本就没有太多的交流，除了舞蹈。  
“唉，这种事还是要看你自己啦。”本田的表情稍微严肃了些，豆原眨了眨眼，“你想把这当作一夜情也好，或者你觉得鹤房还行，保持炮友关系也好，都得看你的意愿。话说回来，看这个架势，你和他怕不是还没有沟通过这个问题吧。”  
被一眼看穿了，豆原心虚地点了点头。  
“第一次碰到这种事，也没办法，”本田隔着桌子拍了拍豆原的肩，“不好好沟通的话，一定会出大问题的。他还是你部长呢，你们总要碰面的，对吧。”  
豆原又点点头，他不想和本田解释那么多。向本田交代事情缘由时，他为了省麻烦，干脆说自己是街舞部的成员。  
事实是他也的确想回街舞部了。这几天他的鞋柜里出现过两三封不知名的情书，新生部员碰到他也会兴奋地和他打招呼。假如没有发生那件事，他就能顺理成章地告诉鹤房他的决定，然后让鹤房兴高采烈地把自己重新介绍给街舞部的成员，接着就可以开始着手准备县级大赛。然而现在一切都被搁置了，像是不知从哪里脱落的螺丝卡住了正常运作的齿轮。  
“一夜情也没什么，你们就当这事没发生过，随它去。”看豆原没有什么回应，本田继续讲了下去，“要么就相互安慰，有一个能够解决欲望，仅仅是利益往来的对象，对你们这个年纪来说，也算正常吧。恋人的话，可不是那么轻易就能成的。我之前就有朋友，错认了自己的感情，后来和自己的女朋友越闹越僵，最后只得分道扬镳。所以交往这种事一定要慎重考虑。”  
“别听你本田哥瞎说，”白岩叹了口气，杯里的拿铁几乎见底了。“还好我今天也在，否则这家伙又乱忽悠人。恋爱总是要谈的，不亲自试试，你也不知道你们合不合适…”  
“豆原都不喜欢人家，有什么好谈的…”  
“他那是自己搞不清楚，你也不好断定真的一点好感都没……”  
眼看着两个人又自顾自地争论了起来，明明是自己的事情，豆原却觉得自己很多余。  
这两人恋爱观都不一样，到底是怎么在一起的？他实在想不通。他尝试着把自己和鹤房的形象套上去，可违和感实在太强了。确实没有人规定说只有恋人之间才能做爱，本田所说的互相安慰的关系听起来也不是不可行。  
这或许也是鹤房想要的，豆原的直觉告诉自己。杯里的澳白终于不烫嘴了，他端起来喝了一大口。  
“唉，这问题不讨论也罢，”本田不耐烦地把摩卡一饮而尽，看起来这个分歧已经不是第一次摆在两人面前，“比起这个，豆酱，今天想看哪部来打？”  
白岩一副受不了的表情翻了个白眼，拿起手机窝进了房间。豆原盯着本田那一摞光盘，歪了歪头。  
“电王。”  
“那就电王。”本田哼着主题曲打开了电视。

「鹤房同学，放学后有空来练舞房吗，我有话想说。」  
收到消息时，鹤房正在教室里吃饭。看清楚发件人姓名，他整个人直接从椅子上跳了起来，差点把自己和木全的便当盒扫到桌子下去。  
“哇，汐恩你干啥！”木全也被他吓得不轻，“你的母星终于派人来接你回家了？”  
“不是。”鹤房连反驳的工夫都没有，“是豆原那小子。”  
“你们还没和好啊。”木全摇了摇头，“最后还是学弟来破冰，汐恩的傲娇属性加一分。”  
鹤房没理他，迟疑地在对话框里打上一个「嗯」。就这样回复似乎很冷淡，可鹤房也不知道还说什么好，最后发了个看起来不算很可爱的「ok」表情包。对面立刻显示已读，鹤房确认了豆原没有回复的意思，把手机揣回兜里。  
ok也没什么好回的，他在心里吐槽自己。  
“好不容易帮人家帮了一半，事都快成了，居然闹不开心。要不是豆原自己来找你，我觉得你可能永远都没法把他弄回部里。”木全还在一边吃饭一边感叹，鹤房想把自己的蔬菜全部倒进他的饭盒里。  
“谁说的，就算他不来找我，我也会去找他。”  
木全从鼻子里哼了一声，“上周你也是这么说的，今天已经是新的一周的星期一了，还不是被他捷足先登。你们到底什么事能吵这么凶，我真的想象不出来。”  
你是想象不出来，因为我们根本没吵架，鹤房想。  
文化祭后第二天，不止是大平和木全，就连别的部员都来明着暗着地问鹤房，豆原到底回不回归。对部员他可以口头敷衍一下了事，可他经不住另外两人的紧追猛打，只得撒谎说他和豆原大吵了一架，现在在冷战。  
真相他实在说不出口，要等些时日他才能坦白。  
他不止一次梦回那个晚上。后来他又进入了豆原，两次，要么是三次。有一次他来不及退出来，射在了豆原体内，豆原在他怀里抽搐得比之前任何一次高潮都要剧烈。两人都冷静下来后，光是打扫就花了好久，整个小隔间里都弥漫着狂欢之后荷尔蒙和体液的味道，幸而这个准备室仅在大型活动时才会派上用场，平时无人光顾。豆原温顺得像只小羔羊，鹤房把他拉进臂弯里，他就顺从地靠着，可这让鹤房心里更加难受。  
他从来不想以这种方式拉近两人的距离。在他心里的某个角落，他盼着豆原能在所有这一切的开头就把自己推开，这样他心里的海德兴许就能收敛起来，这样他还是那个善良的杰克。可是豆原像是被灌了什么魔药，这魔药又顺着唾液交换进鹤房的体内，于是杰克尖叫着被押进了地牢，只剩海德逍遥法外翻云覆雨。  
这不公平，海德造成的后果，最后还是杰克来承担。  
鹤房备忘录里的道歉小作文删删改改进化到了5.0版本，可他从未把它们复制到消息框里。这小作文像是写给他自己看的。道歉有什么用呢？一篇小作文不会让那个晚上重来一次。表白，表白失败的话就追，直到豆原答应，然后顺理成章地牵手接吻上床。刚喜欢上豆原的鹤房怎么也不会料到，自己幻想过的经典纯情校园恋爱剧桥段居然真的成了幻想。  
豆原也没有来找他。他猜不到豆原到底是什么态度。也许豆原清醒过来就后悔了，也许他会记恨他，从此老死不相往来。就算鹤房试图理智地告诉自己，豆原那天脸上的表情不可能推出这个结果，但他还是止不住地往最坏处发散思维，最终把自己困在了里面，不敢走出去面对豆原。  
该来的还是要来，他悲观地叹了口气。  
“喂喂，振作一点。”鹤房一幅凛然就义的悲壮神情，木全即便一头雾水也察觉到了问题的严重性，“又不是什么世界末日，”他从贫乏的安慰词汇库里拼命搜肠刮肚，想挤点有用的语句出来。  
“好好干。”他最后说。  
鹤房收拾着桌上的空饭盒“嗯”了一声，可显然没有在听。

鹤房走进练舞房时，豆原已经等在里面了。  
“我还以为你不会来了。”豆原看不出表情的脸上透出一丝憔悴，校服的扣子端正地扣到最上面一颗。他坐在桌子上抱着双臂，没头没脑冒出来一句。  
“我当然要来，刚才去隔壁露了个脸。”鹤房回道。现在豆原就在他面前，他反而冷静了下来。他靠墙站着清了清嗓子，“那个，虽然现在说已经晚了，但是很抱歉……”  
“没事，鹤房同学不用道歉。”豆原打断了他，一幅欲言又止的样子，似乎在思考如何开口。  
“不不，我必须要道歉，这事本来就因为我……”憋在心里千回百转的言语终于有了出口，鹤房只想把它们一吐为快。  
在这里，就在豆原面前。  
把一切都摊开来讲清楚。  
“都说了不用道歉啦。”豆原从桌子上跳了下来。鹤房以为他要朝自己靠近，然而他只是继续倚在了桌子边。“好好听我说。”  
豆原眉眼间透着坚决，像是下定了什么决心。  
“我……不讨厌和鹤房做。所以鹤房同学不用道歉。所以……”，他的声音越来越轻，耳朵红得似要滴出血来，“我想保持这种关系。”  
“这种关系…”鹤房下意识地复读了一遍。配合着豆原的神情，他已猜到了豆原要表达的意思。  
他清晰地听到有什么落在了地上，砸在他面前，碎玻璃片四散飞出去，擦过他的四肢，打在他的身上。那原本是他小心守护的珍藏，世上仅此一件，不可复制。虽然被他不小心弄了些裂痕，但是没关系，他相信自己能把它补好，和新的一样。  
现在不行了，地上晶莹的碎片一闪一闪，像在嘲笑他。  
是吗。  
原来你是这种人吗。  
明明说着这种话，为什么还能这样坦诚地看着我。  
“要是鹤房同学不愿意的话，那就……”重重的脚步声突然响了起来，话已经快说不下去的豆原逼着自己抬起头。  
鹤房正面无表情地盯着自己，像在平复呼吸，肩膀紧紧地绷着。豆原来回扫视着鹤房的脸，把未说完的话咽回了肚里。  
在他过去的人生里，他从未想过有一天自己会以这种立场站在他人面前。  
单纯的利益交换而已，他告诉自己。  
从鹤房在门口和他四目相对的那一瞬起，那晚的记忆就栩栩如生得像一部重温了无数遍的老电影，浮现在他的脑海。  
他渴望鹤房。脑中的声音空前地整齐划一。  
触感、体温、视线。  
可现在鹤房的反应使他开始犹疑。他看起来像在生气，可是为什么呢，豆原想不明白。  
那天接吻前的距离，大概也就这么近吧。  
鹤房眼下的黑眼圈明显比之前重了一些。  
眼睛还是一如既往的好看。  
然后鹤房抚上了他的脸颊，在他唇上轻轻落下一个吻。另一只手解开了他锁骨上方的第一颗纽扣。豆原仰起头回应着，鹤房的鼻息重了些，肩膀慢慢放松了下来。

看吧，我们都是一丘之貉。

“以后这种时候，别叫我鹤房。”鹤房的声音里夹杂着游丝一般的悲伤。  
可豆原已经听不见了。

tbc.


End file.
